Thame has Talent!
by Jason Layton
Summary: A Small children in need fact, because in my Lucy/ Sherlock fic I have the Holmes mansion as Thame in Oxfordshire, and tonight Thame has Talent for CIN. Silliness! The chapter headings are ways to donate.
1. Text

**Thursday November 14****th**** 2013 Message received by Sherlock Holme: Conversation started 12pm.**

You are coming aren't you? LSH

Yes SH

You did promise, the boys are expecting you! LSH

Yes SH

You will be there on time? LSH

YES! SH

Promise? LSH

L we're coming promise x JW

**Thursday November 14****th**** 2013 Message received by Sherlock Holmes: Conversation started 1pm.**

Have you seen my song book? LSH

Which one? SH

Simon and Garfunkle? LSH

…

Are you ignoring me? LSH

No! SH

Do you have it? LSH

No! SH

Have you seen it? LSH

Recently? SH

Yes! LSH

…

You are ignoring me, have you experimented on it? LSH

No! SH

L he hasn't got it x JW

I need it! LSH

Buy another one or copy the score from the internet. SH

I hate you both! LSH

No you don't! SH

No you don't! JW

**Thursday November 14****th**** 2013 Message received by Sherlock Holmes: Conversation started 1.30pm.**

Are you coming? MH

Oh God's alive not you as well! JW

John you're answering my brothers texts now? MH

No but I had my hand full! SH

Oh yes, are you coming? MH

Yes Lucy has already made John Pinky swear! SH

Pinky Swear? MH

Apparently! SH

Just make sure you're on time! MH

…

**Thursday November 14****th**** 2013 Message received by John Watson: Conversation started 2pm.**

Where are you? GL

M40 JW

Why? GL

Going to Thame JW

What about crime scene? GL

Domestic Spousal Murder, not worth my time, wife did it. SH

Oh, Why Thame? GL

Children in Need event. JW

Really? GL

Apparently Lady Holmes does this every year. JW

Does what exactly? GL

Thame's Got Talent! JW

Oh God, can I come? GL

NO! SH

NO! JW

**Thursday November 14****th**** 2013 Message received by Sherlock Holmes: Conversation started 3pm.**

Darling where are you? Mummy x

In the ballroom SH

Are the boys with you? Mummy x

Yes SH

Is John with you? Mummy x

Yes SH

Are you rehearsing? Mummy x

…

Darling? Mummy x

Yes? SH

Are you rehearsing? Mummy x

…

Mummy asked you a question Sherlock! MH

I know! SH

Are you rehearsing? MH

…

Are the boys with you? LSH

Yes SH

Are you rehearsing? LSH

Leave us alone! SH

Only asking Darling! Mummy x

Only asking! MH

Only asking! LSH


	2. Online

It was 6pm and it seemed to Greg that the whole of Scotland Yard was currently squished into his office.

"Really guys? Really? Can we have a bit more decorum please?"

Another beer can sailed through the air.

"Anderson have you got the webcam link set up yet?"

"Yes, it's all sorted, just have to turn off the lights and we'll have it."

The office computer had been connected to an OHP and was currently projecting the blue windows screen onto Lestrade's wall.

"And this will be live?" Donovan asked, sitting crosslegged on the floor munching popcorn.

"Apparently there is a delay, but there are people watching all over the world, so it's a pretty good signal and connection." Greg explained

"Who told you about the camera?" DC Clark asked

"An interested party" Was all Greg would say.

He smiled inwardly thinking of his contact's excitement as she had explained about watching the show live from her flat. It really was too good an opportunity to miss.

As the lights were turned off, a small webcam image appeared on the wall, it was fuzzy and too small to make out, there were a number of boo's.

Anderson started playing with focus and Greg went to play with the screen, suddenly there was a cheer and both came together suddenly. The collected members of CID were suddenly treated to a crystal clear image of the Holmes ballroom.

The banner above the stage read Thame has Talent Year 4.

Sitting in front of the stage was a panel of judges and between them and the camera an audience of hundreds.

A glamourous older lady whom Lestrade vaguely recognised as Lady Holmes, walked onto the stage.

"Welcome to the 4th Annual Thame has Talent, in aid of Children in Need. It's lovely to see you all here again, and special welcome to those of you watching online"

A cheer went up from Scotland Yard.

"Tonight I think we will be having our best year ever, along with a few favourites we have a number of new acts this year, including for the first time a special act from my youngest son Sherlock"

Another cheer from Scotland Yard.

"So welcome to the Holmes Ballroom, I hope you have a wonderful night and I hope we raise a lot of money, for a wonderful charity."

5 hours later the CID was silent, some were still sobbing. Sally Donovan had mascara all down her face, and DC Clark was swaying gently. Greg was gently humming to himself and Anderson had left the room.

"Oh well", Greg said suddenly flicking the lights back on "that was unexpected."


	3. By Phone

**Thursday November 14****th**** 2013 Phone Call received by Mrs Hudson: Conversation started 6.30pm.**

"Hullo Mrs Hudson?"

"Sherlock, dear what's wrong?"

"I don't think I can do this?"

"Nonsense your brilliant, you will be great"

"I'm going to look ridiculous, we are all going to look ridiculous!"

"Think of the children, dear!"

"They'll look ridiculous as well!"

"No dear not Simon and Jnr, the children who get the money, that's what it's all about."

"I know, but Mrs Hudson it's embarrassing"

"Yes dear that's somewhat the point. What's happening now?"

"Mycroft's on"

"Oh well, I can't miss that, I'm watching it online, I'm very proud of you all."

"Martha?"

"Yes Sherlock?"

"you will watch won't you?"

"Always dear, good luck, bye"

"Bye Mrs Hudson….Thank you"


	4. In Person

Mycroft and his beloved Katherine, or Anthea as John still insisted on calling her, did a wonderful duet. Her Mezzo Soprano voice, was a shock revelation to all. Mycroft's own baratone voice was a joy to the family, and together their duet received huge applause.

_Anthea:_

Quando sono sola  
>sogno all'orizzonte<br>e mancan le parole,  
>si lo so che non c'è luce<br>in una stanza quando manca il sole,  
>se non ci sei tu con me, con me.<br>Su le finestre  
>mostra a tutti il mio cuore<br>che hai accesso,  
>chiudi dentro me<br>la luce che  
>hai incontrato per strada.<p>

Time to say goodbye. - _Con te partirò._  
>Paesi che non ho mai<br>veduto e vissuto con te,  
>adesso sì li vivrò.<br>Con te partirò  
>su navi per mari<br>che, io lo so,  
>no, no, non esistono più,<br>it's time to say goodbye. - _con te io li vivrò._

_Mycroft:_

Quando sei lontana  
>sogno all'orizzonte<br>e mancan le parole,  
>e io si lo so<br>che sei con me, con me,  
>tu mia luna tu sei qui con me,<br>mio sole tu sei qui con me,  
>con me, con me, con me.<p>

Time to say goodbye. - _Con te partirò._  
>Paesi che non ho mai<br>veduto e vissuto con te,  
>adesso sì li vivrò.<br>Con te partirò  
>su navi per mari<br>che, io lo so,  
>no, no, non esistono più,<p>

_Both:_

con te io li rivivrò.  
>Con te partirò<br>su navi per mari  
>che, io lo so,<br>no, no, non esistono più,  
>con te io li rivivrò.<br>Con te partirò

Io con te.

A number of other acts followed this, although at the small intermission Mycroft's performance was still the main topic of conversation. So it was a relief for him that the interval was followed imeadiately by his sister-in-law self accompanied on the piano. Her clear voice and celebrated playing skills was favourably compared with the original. Lady Holme's for once was proud of her daughter-in-law.

When you're weary  
>Feeling small<br>When tears are in your eyes  
>I will dry them all<p>

I'm on your side  
>When times get rough<br>And friends just can't be found  
>Like a bridge over troubled water<br>I will lay me down  
>Like a bridge over troubled water<br>I will lay me down

When you're down and out  
>When you're on the street<br>When evening falls so hard  
>I will comfort you<p>

I'll take your part  
>When darkness comes<br>And pain is all around  
>Like a bridge over troubled water<br>I will lay me down  
>Like a bridge over troubled water<br>I will lay me down

Sail on Silver Girl,  
>Sail on by<br>Your time has come to shine  
>All your dreams are on their way<p>

See how they shine  
>If you need a friend<br>I'm sailing right behind  
>Like a bridge over troubled water<br>I will ease your mind  
>Like a bridge over troubled water<br>I will ease your mind

However the talk soon came round to the youngest Holmes boy, and his long awaited act. They knew he was a virtuoso violinist, but equally that his 'friend' John would be accompanying him, along with the 2 small Holme's heirs. To make matters more interesting, not even his wife or mother seemed to know what he had planned. So after the second interval, the crowd sat around with baited breath. The stage darkened, and a hundred miles away a CID office fell to silence. A single light came on highlighting Sherlock entered the stage, carrying an acoustic guitar which he started strumming softly.

I am just a poor boy  
>Though my story's seldom told<br>I have squandered my resistance  
>For a pocket full of mumbles such are promises<br>All lies and jests  
>Still a man hears what he wants to hear<br>And disregards the rest

When I left my home and my family  
>I was no more than a boy<br>In the company of strangers  
>In the quiet of the railway station running scared<br>Laying low, seeking out the poorer quarters  
>Where the ragged people go<br>Looking for the places only they would know

_The stage lit fully showing John, playing the accompaniment on his clarinet, Simon with a snare drum, and Jnr with a tambourine._

Lie la lie ...  
>[ Lyrics from: .coms/simon+and+garfunkel/the+boxer_ ]  
>Asking only workman's wages<br>I come looking for a job  
>But I get no offers,<br>Just a come-on from the whores on Seventh Avenue  
>I do declare, there were times when I was so lonesome<br>I took some comfort there

Lie la lie ...

Then I'm laying out my winter clothes  
>And wishing I was gone<br>Going home  
>Where the New York City winters aren't bleeding me<br>Bleeding me, going home

In the clearing stands a boxer  
>And a fighter by his trade<br>And he carries the reminders  
>Of ev'ry glove that layed him down<br>Or cut him till he cried out  
>In his anger and his shame<br>"I am leaving, I am leaving"  
>But the fighter still remains<p>

Lie la lie ...

The crowd stood, and cheered, John blushed scarlet but the boys bowed and waved, their faces lit with delight. Sherlock, looked at John, then directly at the judges, before shuffling off the stage.

30minutes later found Mycroft, Katherine, Lucy, Sherlock, John and Lady Holmes. Standing outside on the lawn, congratulating each other on an eventful night. Lady Holmes was delighted, and John had even got Sherlock to admit it wasn't a terrible evening. The judges had retired to deliberate, and the crowd was mostly helping themselves to the bar. Suddenly Simon came outside.

"Erm Granny you know you said I should keep an eye on Uncle Sherrinford?"

"Yes Darling?"

" Erm well what's the great white elephant impersonation?"

"OH GOD Sherrinford!"

"It's Okay", John shouted "I'll go and get him".


End file.
